


When the Night Gets Lonely

by yourfrenben



Series: Spicy DNF Oneshots (AU Only) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends with Benefits, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I don’t use the Words, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Moaning, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut, Sub George, smutshot, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfrenben/pseuds/yourfrenben
Summary: Friends with Benefits AUIt’s a calm night, and Dream is too bored to sleep. Thankfully, a text from George lights up the room, and as he reads the message, he realizes he won’t be bored for much longer. His friend is a short car ride away, and soon... well, “car” and “ride” both start to play important roles
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Spicy DNF Oneshots (AU Only) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040513
Comments: 18
Kudos: 613
Collections: leave, you've read this fucker :]





	When the Night Gets Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this one finally has the good stuff, yw
> 
> edit: omg I woke up to so many nice comments??? AO3 moves FAST bro like where did y’all come from lmao  
> thank you for the support <3

Dream lay in a mess of blankets, mind empty yet moving too fast to sleep. It was past midnight, yet he was about as far from tired as one could get. He could blame it on his fucked-up sleep schedule, but blaming anyone other than himself would be inaccurate. Either way, it seemed he wouldn't be drifting off anytime soon.

He sighed, opening his eyes and staring off into the abyss of his room. The darkness was a comforting mass all around him, supposed to lull him but doing no such thing. Suddenly, it was chased away by a dull beep and a blinding light. Dream winced, turning to his nightstand and seeing that the cause of the disruption was his phone.

The screen dimmed before he reached for it, immediately turning the brightness down. He squinted at the time before glancing down at the notification. Dream’s brow raised in surprise as he registered its contents. It was from George, of course. Who else would be texting this late aside from his best friend?

"Hope ur awake," the text read. "Quick one?"

Dream chuckled, throwing himself out of bed and rummaging around his closet in the dark. He shrugged on a pair of jeans and a tshirt before sending a text back and shoving his phone in his pocket. Car keys joined it in the denim's confines, and just like that, Dream was out the door.

-

The car pulled up outside of George's apartment, settling into a spot along the desolate sidewalk. Lampposts littered the street, but their light didn't reach where Dream had stopped. He turned off the engine, texting George that he was outside.

He was about to open the car door and start walking up to the apartment when a figure emerged from the front of the building. A brunet hurriedly left the interior and bounced down the steps, hands shoved in his pockets and a legs prickled with winter chill. Dream looked on in confusion as the passenger door drew open and George plopped down.

"Hey," he said, accent evident even on the shortest word.

"Hey," Dream replied, an involuntary smile sneaking up his lips.

George was dressed in a hoodie and shorts, with a noticeable bulge being evident under the latter. Dream licked his top lip, tapping on the steering wheel.

"It's been a while, huh?"

"No," George rolled his eyes. "It's only been, like, a week."

"So you're just desperate?" Dream smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better," his voice dropped lower, "yes."

Immediately, George laced a hand around Dream's neck, pulling him in over the centre console and connecting his lips with the corner of the blond's mouth. He knew, from many past experiences, that small, affectionate touches were the best way to capture his attention. 

Dream closed his eyes, allowing George to drag him over the invisible border between the two seats. One hand sat loosely on the steering wheel, the other inching across George's thigh. Slow, steady kisses were peppered across his lips, washing away their slight chap. 

As Dream's palm finally found its place in George's lap, the other let a soft moan escape him. The vibration hit Dream's open mouth, and he pushed further in, feeling his blood rushing quicker yet. Beneath his hand, George was already hard. A few short rolls of the brunet's hips signalled that he was ready to go.

"My roommates have friends over, and they're over on the couch," he gasped, "so we have to stay here, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Dream whispered.

George separated hastily, pushing Dream away before clabbering over the console and into the back seat. The devilish smile on his face, paired with the shadow in his eyes, made his petite form seem large and controlling in the dark. Thankfully, the car was big enough for Dream to join him back there without having to use the rear doors.

He crawled over the seats, trapping George with both arms as the older let out a hushed giggle. As soon as their bodies were pressed together again, Dream started exploring. 

It was always a thrill to run his hands all over George's chest, drinking in the soft whines that fell from his pink lips. No matter how many times they'd played around, it was something Dream looked forward to. Here, in the confines of the car, there were no distractions, and Dream took the opportunity to shelter George with his body. 

He played at the edge of the brunet's shorts, slipping a finger under the waistband. George clung to his shoulders, breath hot on the side of Dream's neck. Already, the car's windows were beginning to fog slightly. With one hand still tracing George's v-line, Dream ran the other behind his head, tipping George's head down until his lips rested against the side of his neck.

George understood the cue, immediately tending to the skin under Dream's jaw. He lapped at the area, biting gently here and there as he felt himself growing impossibly heated. Dream sure liked to take his damn time. The brunet wasn't one for such, and he intended to speed things up. 

With the top of his thigh, he pressed between Dream's legs, earning a low growl of pleasure from above. He continued the movement steadily, rocking back and forth and getting his partner warmed up.

Dream's grip on George's shorts became more hurried, and his fingers soon lost their spot on the fabric in favour of the skin underneath. Finally, George felt himself come free of his restraints, and his shorts slipped off just enough.

"You're not even wearing anything underneath?" Dream murmured, wrapping his fingers around George's length.

The older shook his head playfully before a whine ripped from his throat at the sensation of being touched. He stopped moving his thigh, too preoccupied with the newfound feeling to tend to Dream. He dug his nails into the blond's shoulders, reviling in the slow strokes he was receiving.

Dream dipped down, placing lingering kisses along George's collar. From above, soft moans hit his ears, urging him to keep going. It was vocality he treasured most about his friend— the Brit had a knack for sounding hotter than the sun when he wanted to, and Dream always found joy in knowing he was the cause of such lewdness. He caressed George's shaft, moving up from the base to the very tip and tracing his thumb along the slit. It was warm and slick, already getting close.

With a particularly good swipe at the slit, George gave an indignant twitch. It felt so good against Dream's hand that he himself started throbbing. His jeans grew into familiar tightness, and he sank down lower onto the seats to feel George's thigh on himself again. 

"Fuck," George whimpered, spreading his legs as much as his shorts would allow. "Fuck, come on."

Dream peeled away from his neck, licking a stripe up towards his ear with finality. His hand left George's shaft, quickly fumbling to unbuckle his jeans and slip them off. He stood up in the back seat, having to bend over tremendously to fit under the car’s roof. One knee on the seat and the other bent at an angle, Dream took the back of George's head and brought it close to his torso.

The feeling of hot, wet breath on him almost sent Dream over the edge then and there, but he held on, gripping George’s hair with force. With a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes and braced an arm on the headrest. George licked a stripe bottom to top, mirroring what Dream had done to his neck moments prior as if to return the tease. 

One of George’s hands held Dream’s hips still as he bobbed back and forth on the length, taking it in until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. The pace he set was careful yet accurate, perfected to exactly what the blond liked. His other hand moved to himself, slowly stroking in time with the movement of his mouth. 

Dream’s breathing got ragged, hips beginning to fight against the restraint. Knowing they were both getting close, George peeled away and left Dream aching from the loss of stimulation. The sight of him dripping over the seat, each pulse painting a translucent spot on the leather, ignited another needy twitch within George. 

It was too slow, Dream realized, and if he didn't get off now, he would surely die. Thankfully, George was at the same level of desire.

The brunet grabbed Dream by the hips, turning him to sit on the seats. He took his own shorts all the way off, tossing them somewhere on the floor, but not before briefly rummaging around in one of the pockets. He pulled out a square wrapper, tearing it open with ease. 

Dream spread his legs, allowing George to situate himself between them. The brunet leaned up and connected their lips again, shallow pants brushing against Dream's cheek. He felt himself being touched again, with George's hand giving him a few quick strokes before a warm casing enveloped him fully. Just like that, George climbed into his lap, resting their two shafts together.

More kisses trailed down Dream's neck as George's hand wrapped around them both, going up and down steadily. With each stroke, needy vibrations hit his collar as George hummed against his skin. The longer it went on, the more the pressure kept building, and Dream's hands soon replaced George's in their acts. The wonderful mewls George emitted were heaven, and they sounded beautiful paired with the throaty growls that etched themselves in Dream's throat. 

Finally, it seemed as if George had had enough. He lifted himself up, lining up with the beautiful tip underneath. He bit his lip to fight the impatient grin that overtook his features.

"Don't you need to prep?" Dream asked before he could go any further.

"It's all done, I got started without you," George huffed. "I thought I could get away with doing everything myself, but..."

"It's okay,” Dream leaned closer to his ear, “I’m here now.”

The last phrase came out low, darkened with a sense of understanding. It rumbled in George's veins, amplified by the tight confines of the car. He slid down, taking Dream's length in with a quiet moan. The blond closed his eyes, gripping tight onto George's thighs as he felt himself disappear inside.

"Shit," he muttered, throwing his head back against the seats.

George rolled his hips, planting his hands tightly on the leather headrests. His mouth hung open slightly, jaw going slack from the feeling. He kept moving, each gentle roll earning a new wave of moans. They only increased in intensity the longer the moves went on.

Dream bit his lip, enjoying the sensation pooling at the base of his stomach. George's perfect form took him in, throbbing and wavering over his length. His hands moved up to George's waist, bending him towards himself slightly so he could better hear the whines escaping the man.

The shift in his posture elicited a different sound as Dream brushed a particularly pleasurable spot inside him. George twitched, precum building at his tip. Dream, now used to the feeling of being inside, started moving to the same rhythm, building on the choreography their bodies were setting.

Soon, the rhythm was again becoming too slow to handle, and George took matters into his own hands. He linked his fingers with Dream's, directing them down to his neglection. In a second, Dream's warm hand regained its place on his shaft, rubbing smooth circles into the tip. That, paired with the repeated push at his prostate, was enough to convince George he had died and went to heaven.

He groaned, bucking his hips harder. Although this was satisfying enough, Dream felt he had more to offer. He lifted his hand off George, much to the older's dismay, and replaced it back on his hip. This time, though, he directed the man upwards, holding him suspended with only half of himself left inside. George followed, rising off Dream’s lap and fighting to keep his knees from buckling.

The pressure was becoming too much to deal with, and Dream needed it all out now. In a set of rough jerks, he thrust himself inside, quickly straining upwards into George. The brunet rolled his head back, nails digging holes into the leather seats as a particularly loud set of moans escaped him.

"This is new," he gasped between breaths. 

"I've been waiting," Dream said, panting.

The remark earned another lewd moan, with George arching his back ever so slightly as Dream brushed his prostate.

The blond leaned in, mercilessly slamming upwards as he chased his release. He nipped at George's ear, closing his eyes as he drank in the broken gasps that floated into his own.

"Sing for me," he purred, voice husky.

George's breathing quickened to an impossible degree, proving that he was coming undone rather quickly. The arch in his back and the incline of Dream's body merged together in a magnificent way, allowing the blond's thick length to hit the sensitive spot in his body over and over.

Sharp moans began mixing with sweet giggles as George melted into Dream's hard grip, going loose and letting himself be held up by the hands on his hips. He was so close, grinding his teeth and shutting his eyes as he neared the edge.

"Dream," he whispered between moans, biting down hard on his lip. "Oh my God."

After another set of thrusts, a stream of white finally escaped George's leaking tip. He came with a low grunt, one unlike the angelic moans he let out prior. Dream's shirt soaked up the drops, but he couldn't care less. He was seconds away from his own release.

His movements got sloppy under George as the knot in his stomach came loose, and he emptied himself into the rubber still buried inside his partner. A wave of pleasure washed over his muscles, tensing and releasing in bursts.

George's breath slowed, coming out long and drawn out. Dream's soon matched it, and his grip on the brunet's hips faltered. George slipped down all the way, leaning against Dream’s chest as he came down from the high. His sides were kept warm by the soft traces of Dream's fingers as he absently ran them around.

"How was that?" the blond panted.

"Perfect," George smiled. "Exactly what I needed."

Dream grinned, exhaling heavily as his lungs settled. He helped George off, handing him his shorts as the older plopped down onto the seats beside him. Dream removed the rubber, carefully tying it off before shrugging his jeans back on. 

The interior of the car had become slick with condensation, sweat and hot breath making the leather shimmer under the dull light of nearby lamps. The windows were completely covered now, with the outside world being a distant memory.

Dream turned to George, lounging from exhaustion as he watched the older wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. Even though the situation wasn't hot anymore, the inside of the car sure was.

"You want coffee or something?" George offered as he opened the door to let a gust of cold air in.

"It's, like, one in the morning," Dream chuckled. "And won't your friends think something's up if we both come in looking like this?"

He motioned around them and George laughed, swinging his legs out of the car but making no move to get up. He probably couldn't walk, anyway.

"True. So, you're heading home?"

"I think so, yeah. I'm gonna get some much needed rest."

"Did I cure your insomnia?" George teased.

"You know, funny enough, I think you might've."

The brunet got up, slowly stepping away from the car as Dream followed. He got back into the drivers seat, turning on the engine and blasting the AC. On a cool, winter night, it seemed counter-intuitive, but a refresher was definitely needed.

George came up as Dream rolled down the window, sticking an arm out into the air. The brunet leaned down to eye level, hands on his knees.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Likewise," Dream bit his cheek to stop the laugh from coming through.

George clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes. "That's not what I— God, forget it."

Dream let out a quiet wheeze, determined not to wake up the neighbourhood. Although, with George’s volume, he wouldn’t be surprised if everyone was up already. It was in moments like these he was grateful that his car was generally pretty soundproof. 

"Goodnight," he called as George began to make his way back to the apartment.

"Goodnight," came a reply and a wave as he disappeared through the door.


End file.
